


עבודה שחורה

by TheSilverSeeker



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Gen, Shadwell goes to see Macbeth, Sort Of, more like Shadwell is a hazard to a local theatre, witchfinder army
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverSeeker/pseuds/TheSilverSeeker
Summary: שאדוול הצעיר יוצא לצוד מכשפות. כמה חבל שהוא חייב לעשות את זה באמצע הצגה של מקבת
Comments: 1





	עבודה שחורה

**Author's Note:**

> מבוסס על פרומפט שפורסם בבשורות טובות - הקבוצה הישראלית הנחמדה והמדויקת

הוא ישב בחושך, צייד מלא ביטחון ומיומן היטב, לפחות עד כמה שניתן להיות מיומן כשמעולם לא היה לך על מה בעצם להתאמן. אבל זה לא משנה, הוא היה רב-טוראי שאדוול, השוחר לטרף, אימת בנות השטן, ושום דבר לא-

שאדוול ניתר בבהלה בכיסאו כשהאורות באולם התיאטרון התעמעמו בהדרגה. צבא ציידי המכשפות לא חימש אותו נגד העולם המודרני כראוי.

ההצגה החלה, או לפחות כך הוא היה אמור לחשוב - הבמה, הקהל ואפילו האולם היו סיפור כיסוי, כמובן. הרי למה יכול תיאטרון קהילתי להתייחס אם לא לקהילת מכשפות שחשבה את עצמה מתוחכמת? הן ללא ספק לכדו ברשתן את ההמונים, אבל רב"ט שאדוול לא ייפול בקלות, לא ולא!

אורות-ברק הבזיקו על הבמה וקולות רעם הדהדו באולם הסגור, ושאדוול לא היה צריך להיות צייד מכשפות כדי לדעת שמדובר בכישוף (אבל הוא, כמובן, היה.) שלוש נשים עלו לבמה, והייתה לו תחושה שהן מכשפות. 

(כשרק התגייס, טוראי שאדוול אימץ לעצמו הנחת עבודה יעילה ביותר לפיה  _ כולם _ היו מכשפות אלא אם הוכח אחרת. מלבד ברווזים, שתמיד צפו על המים ולכן בהכרח היו כולם מכשפות.)

"מתי כבר ניפגש עוד פעם," אמרה אחת בקול צרוד מלא רשע. "בגשם, בברק או רעם?"

רב"ט שאדוול מעולם לא ידע איפוק, ובמיוחד לא כשאויביו המושבעים ניצבו בפניו. הוא התרומם מכיסאו והכריז: "תוכלי לפגוש את אחיותייך בשאול כשאסיים איתך, ייקח אותך האופל!" הוא הרגיש במבטי האנשים סביבו ננעצים בו ונמלא גאווה. הם בוודאי נרגשים לראות לראשונה את אחד ממגני האנושות. 

המכשפות התעלמו ממנו בהפגנתיות. "כשתיגמר הבלבלה, בניצחון ומפלה," המשיכה אחרת, כפופה בתנוחה מלאת רשע. 

פניו האדימו מרוב זעם. הוא נעמד על מושבו תוך שהוא מתעלם מקריאותיהם הלא-כל-כך-מהוסות של האנשים המפוחדים וקרא אל אחיות החושך: "חשפי את קרני החיה שלך כדי שאוכל לתלוש אותן, בת תועבה!" 

מזווית העין הוא הבחין בגבר שקודם ישב בקצה השורה חוזר למקומו, מלווה באחד מאותם שומרי-סדר שתמיד מנעו ממנו להיכנס להצגות בטענה שהוא צריך "לרכוש כרטיס" ו"לא יכול להיכנס עם נשק". הסדרן סימן לו בידו, אך שאדוול סירב להוריד את העיניים מהמכשפות אז הנער נאלץ להידחק לעברו בין הצופים האחרים, תוך סדרה של התנצלויות. "אדוני," אמר כשלבסוף הגיע אליו. "אדוני, אני מוכרח לבקש שתתיישב חזרה ותשמור על השקט, אתה מפריע לצופים האחרים."

"מפריע?" חזר שאדוול, באותה נימה ועוצמת קול, ומבלי לזוז ממקומו. "בן תשחורת, אני הדבר היחיד שעומד בין כולכם ובין כוחותיו של השטן עצמו! תמורת תשעה פני אני אקטול את המכשפות האלה ו-"

"תמורת תשעה פני," קטע אותו הסדרן, במבט משונה שבכל מצב אחר שאדוול היה מכנה ייאוש. "תהיה מוכן לשבת בשקט לקצת זמן?" 

שאדוול היסס. חובתו אמרה לו להמשיך במשימתו, אבל חובה לא תהיה ארוחת בוקר משביעה במיוחד. הוא התלבט לרגע, ולבסוף הכריז: "אני מקבל את ההצעה." 

הסדרן הפיל לתוך ידו המושטת כמה מטבעות, גלגל עיניים והלך תוך שהוא ממלמל משהו שנשמע כמו "סוף סוף". שאדוול צנח חזרה למושבו לרווחת חובבי התיאטרון האומללים שסביבו, והיה המום לגלות שבזמן שהתמקח על שכרו המכשפות נעלמו. 

הוא מיצמץ בהפתעה פעם, פעמיים. היה עליו לחשוב. התפקיד חייב אותו לקום ולרדוף אחריהן, דבר שהיה קשה לעשות כשלא היה לו שמץ של מושג לאן הן הלכו אבל זה לא שהוא נרשם כי העבודה הייתה קלה. מצד שני, הוא הרגע נתן את מילתו… עליו לשבת במקום ולחכות לפחות לכמה דקות לפני שיוכל באמת להמשיך בציד, חשב. הוא רכן לעבר האישה שישבה לידו ושאל, בלחישה רמה מכדי שתהיה ראויה לשמה: "היכן המכשפות?"

"הו, אל תדאג, יקירי," אמרה האישה כמעט באגביות, עיניה נעולות על ההתרחשות על הבמה, שכעת עמדו עליה כמה גברים שלא עניינו את שאדוול כלל. "הן יחזרו בקרוב."

הוא נאלם לנוכח אדישותה כלפי המכשפות המאיימות על חייה, אולי ברגעים אלה ממש, אבל נשען לאחור בכיסאו והמתין לראות אם צדקה. הוא החליט לפקוח גם עליה עין; אם היא יודעת מתי השלוש האחרות חוזרות, ייתכן שהיא אחת מהן.

רעמים הדהדו מהקירות, ברקים האירו את האולם והבמה כוסתה שכבה דקה של ערפל כששלוש אחיות האופל חזרו. "איפה היית, אחות?" שאלה הצרודה-המרושעת. 

"הרגתי חזירים," הכריזה בגאווה הכפופה-המרושעת.

אהה! אז לשם כך הן חמקו, הכינו קורבן דמים לטקס הנוראי והחולני שלהן! לשאדוול לא היה שמץ של מושג מה כלל הטקס ומה יהיו השלכותיו, אבל זה לא באמת היה חשוב. מה שחשוב זה ששאדוול כבר היה בתנועה, קם ממקומו ונדחק בין המושבים אל המדרגות, וכעת עשה את דרכו לעבר הבמה באיטיות דרמטית, כי הוא ראה מספיק סרטים כדי לדעת שכשאתה צד עם סגנון אתה צד בהצלחה. חמוש בנחישות, אומץ לבו ושני אגרופיו, הוא צעד קדימה. המכשפות המשיכו לדבר ביניהן, אבל לא הייתה לכך חשיבות, לא הייתה חשיבות לדבר מלבד-

"אדוני," סדרן - אותו סדרן - חסם את דרכו. "אני מבקש שתחזור לשבת במקום שלך." זה לא נשמע כמו בקשה.

כמובן, חשב שאדוול, אישוניו נפערים. עכשיו הכל ברור.

"אתה אחד מהם, נכון?" הוא נהם בקול שקט, מסוכן. 

הנער מצמץ. "סלח לי…?"

"אתה מכשפה בעצמך, עבד כוחות האופל!" שאדוול הכריז, ותקע את אצבעו בפניו של הנער, שהתחיל להתחרט על כל בחירה בחייו שהובילה לרגע הזה. "צבא ציידי המכשפות לא יניח לך או לאחיותך יונקות-התועבה לחמוק-"

"גוון, את מוכנה להוציא את האצבע שלו מה _ פרצוף  _ שלי?" התחנן הנער ושלח מבט מבועת לחברתו, סדרנית אחרת, שהיסוס ריצד בעיניה כשגיחכה ואמרה, "היי, אלתור זה כל הכיף." 

עכשיו הם כבר היו קרובים לבמה, קרובים מספיק כדי שיוכל להשתמש בנשק הסודי שלו. שאדוול חייך. "זמנכם חלף, בני שטן." הוא שלף מכיס מקטורנו מצת, ציוד רשמי של צבא ציידי המכשפות כמובן, הדליק אותו בלחיצה, והשליך אותו לעבר הבמה. 

המצת נפל בקול נקישה על לוחות העץ בכפתור לא לחוץ ומבער לא בוער. הכפופה-המרושעת, בהיותה כפופה, חטפה אותו ראשונה, במחשבה לשלב את מה שעף לאיש המוזר ב"כך יד ביד אחיות-גורל" ואולי להציל את מה שנותר מהערב הזה - באמת, אם הם היו רוצים קומדיה של טעויות הם היו מעלים כל הצגה שהיא לא  _ מקבת' _ \- ואז באמת הסתכלה על מה שהחזיקה ביד. מצמצה. הסתכלה שוב. זה עדיין היה שם. איכשהו, עם כל מה שהאיש המוזר הזה עשה הלילה, היא ציפתה שחוקי המציאות יתעקמו לפחות טיפה, כפיצוי על עוגמת הנפש. 

היא הפעילה את המצת בלחיצה, והלהבה זינקה לחיים בהתלהבות של אדם שיוצא לשרוף מכשפה. "רוחות שלי!" קראה. "בואו, בואו לאור הלפיד, וקחו את הרוח הסוררת חזרה אל החשכה!" 

גוון נאנחה, לקחה משהו מארון השירות שמחוץ לדלת, וגנחה רק כדי להבהיר את הנקודה. "קדימה קודי, בוא נגמור עם זה כבר."

*

שאדוול התעורר זמן מה מאוחר יותר על מזרון ישן זרוק בסמטה סמוכה לאולם ולא זכר הרבה מלבד מדקרת אובדן על המצת הטוב שלו וכאב ראש עמום היכן שראש המטאטא פגע. הוא נכשל, חשב כשהביט בבניין התיאטרון, אך אין זה משנה. זאת הייתה המשימה הראשונה שיצא אליה לבדו, דבר ראוי לשבח בפני עצמו, ועכשיו הוא יודע היכן המכשפות שוכנות. הוא יוכל לחזור לכאן עם תגבורת, אם אי פעם ימצא מישהו. הוא יוכל, אם יהיה זה יום מוצלח במיוחד, להכין תוכנית לפני שיגיע. על כל פנים, מה שעשה כאן היה מרשים בהחלט, גם אם רק כמעט שרף את המכשפה. 

מי יודע, אולי בפעם הבאה הוא יקבל העלאה בדרגה.

**Author's Note:**

> הציטוטים ממקבת בתרגום שייקספיר ושות


End file.
